¿nos casamos?
by Klaus Lihue
Summary: Puedes llamarlo una serie de historias, cortas, ¡cortas! sobre la vida de Kachan, Deku y Todoroki en su raro "polyamory". Secuela de "Me voy a Casar" y "Nos vamos a casar" :3
1. Querida madre

**1/?**

 **¿Nos casamos?**

...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia es un manga escrito y dibujado por Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Nota:** Una pequeña historia sobre la visita de dos chicos a su posible suegra.

* * *

...

 **Querida Madre**

«La clave está en caerle bien a la suegra»

...

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

Frente a la puerta de la familia Midoriya dos estudiantes de Yuei se encontraron con caras de pocos amigos. Uno más alto que el otro, uno de cabello bicolor y el otro rubio león, el primero llevaba una caja de bombones finos y ramo de rosas rojas y blancas; mientras que el segundo tenía rosas amarillas y un paquete de pasteles de arroz dulce.

—¿Pasteles de arroz? ¿Es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir? —Shouto sonrió con sorna.

—¿Bombones? ¿Enserio crees que puedes comprar a una madre con bombones? ¡Cómo se nota que no conoces a la madre de Izuku! —Katsuki contrataco sonriendo orgulloso— Yo la conozco desde que soy un niño, se lo que le gusta.

Shouto no pudo ocultar su disgusto y la sonrisa de Katsuki se ensancho triunfante.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero yo no estoy intentando "comprar una madre"! —Respondió, no estaba dispuesto a perder— Estoy intentando ganarme una suegra —y se ajustó la corbata del reluciente traje— La primera impresión es importante. Ella te conoce y a mi aun no, esa es la ventaja que tengo. Dime Bakugou ¿Qué crees que una madre quiere en un yerno?

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro. Katsuki lo miró de pies a cabeza. Debía admitirlo (aunque lo odiase), «el idiota bicolor» se esforzó, el cabello estaba bien peinado hacia atrás, la camisa y el traje eran nuevos, posiblemente a medida y los zapatos de cuero negro estaban relucientes como un espejo. En sus muñecas brillaban un par de gemelos de oro.

«¡Maldito niño rico!»

Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Él venía vestido con un par de jeans sueltos, una camiseta con líneas grises al frente y la frase "El poder es para los fuertes" estampada. Las zapatillas estaban algo sucias por correr desde el mercado donde consiguió los pasteles hasta la casa de Midoriya. Se ruborizó avergonzado por la gran diferencia entre los dos y discretamente trató de aplanar su rebelde cabello

«¡Ni con toda la gominola!»

Por un segundo consideró quemarse el cabello diabólico.

—¿Tocaste?

—Acabo de llegar idiota —gruñó, tocando la puerta de la vivienda de mala gana. «Debí llegar más temprano», se lamentó.

Se escuchó una alegre voz desde adentro y ambos muchachos saltaron cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Katsuki hizo un último esfuerzo de verse más presentable frotando sus zapatillas contra los jeans y Shouto se irguió todo lo posible.

El objetivo estaba claro: «Me va a querer a mí».

¡La última batalla! ¡Quien ganaba a la madre, ganaba al hijo!... o algo así decía el dicho… quizá… Se miraron una última vez con rencor y determinación.

¡Esta guerra se acaba hoy!

—¡Querida madre! —gritaron ambos inclinándose hacia adelante en un respetuoso saludo para su futura suegra— ¡Regalos para usted!

Inko Midoriya saltó hacia atrás asustada por el feroz grito de los jóvenes. Los regalos se amontonaron junto a su cara y no podía ver de quienes se trataba, aun así como la dulce mujer que era sonrió amable a los dos muchachos mostrando su hospitalidad característica, después de todo le estaban ofreciendo regalos y la llamaron madre.

¡Esperen un momento!

¿Dijeron Querida madre?

—¡Soy yo! ¡Katsuki, madre! —Y Katsuki fue quien hizo el primer movimiento ingresando a la casa confiado, fingiendo demostrar la falsa familiaridad que tenía con la mujer al enemigo. Entregó los regalos a Inko y sonriendo gentil volvió a hablar— madre, quise hacerte una visita casual ya que te extrañaba mucho.

—¿Oh? ¿Es así? —«Pero si no te he visto desde que era un niño…»

¿Y qué es eso de madre?

—¡Querida madre! —La mujer ddejó de prestarle atención a Katsuki y miró hacia abajo, donde Shouto, hincado en el suelo, aun estiraba los regalos hacia ella— Madre, por favor recibe estos regalos. Los compré pensando en complacerte.

—Gracias, que gentil de tu parte jovencito —«¿Y tú quién eres?»

¡¿Y qué es eso de "madre"?!

—Mi nombre es Shouto Todoroki! ¡Soy hijo de…

«¡Del diablo!»

—¡Madre! ¿Qué es ese olor tan delicioso? —Katsuki pasó un brazo por los hombros de Inko tratando de ignorar a Shouto. Si el chico decía a qué familia pertenecía todo estaba perdido ¿Quién puede ganar contra el nombre de Endeavor?— ¿Es una tarta? ¡Amo tus tartas! ¡Siempre son todas tan deliciosas! ¡Por cierto compré esos pasteles de arroz que tanto te gustan!

—¿De verdad? Y si, tarta de manzana —Inko miró la mano de Katsuki— Para mí Izuku, él se esfuerza mucho en sus entrenamientos.

—¿Si? ¡Él es muy devoto al entrenamiento! ¡Por supuesto! —rió.

Shouto gruñó frustrado.

—Madre. Soy un hombre muy devoto del entrenamiento también —y poniéndose al otro lado de la mujer, agarró la mano de Katsuki para tirarla fuera— Izuku y yo somos muy cercanos en el instituto.

—¿De verdad? —la mujer sonrió interesada, su hijo no hablaba mucho de otros amigos aparte de Ochaco y Tenya— ¡Me alegra saber que mi hijo tiene muchos amigos!

—¡Si! Pero no exactamente amigos, quiero decir…

—¡Madre!

Ambos muchachos voltearon hacia la puerta abierta. Izuku apretó la mano contra el pecho agitado y sudoroso. Levantó un dedo en el aire mientras recuperaba el aliento. ¡Si no fuera por todos los gritos que le advertían el problema en su casa con este par de, de, de «locos»!

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —y ya no sabía si su rostro estaba rojo por el ejercicio o por la situación bochornosa.

Katsuki y Shouto se miraron ambos.

—Vinimos por tu madre —y por él.

¡Si ya decía que esto de tener dos novios no iba a funcionar! ¡Casi lo habían forzado a participar en el raro experimento de los dos tercos, ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer! Y ni siquiera lo dejaban respirar, no lo dejaban pensar, siempre pululando alrededor, ¡siempre acorralándolo en lugares oscuros con intenciones nada santas!

—¿Podrían retirarse?

¿Ah?

—¿Podrían retirarse, por favor?

La sonrisa sombría y endurecida encendió la señal de peligro. Siempre fue amable y comprensivo en una situación en la que lo metieron a rastras obligado. Lo admitía, los quería a ambos, los quería tanto que no podía darle un final a este ridículo y por eso no se quejó ni protestó. ¡Pero sino ponía un "estate quieto" terminarían en un lugar peor que un callejón oscuro!

Levantó un dedo y este comenzó a brillar mostrando como las venas bombeaban dentro y la piel se recargaba de poder. Los jóvenes captaron la indirecta y entregando los regalos salieron en silencio. Shouto se despidió con una reverencia de disculpa y Katsuki estiró la mano en señal de adiós, insatisfecho por el final.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo.

—Tus amigos son lindos —sonrió su madre tratando de animar a su hijo— ellos estaban llamándome "madre" tan alegres.

El joven sonrió a medias preocupado. ¿Tal vez fue muy severo? Ambos trajeron regalos y su madre no parecía incomoda… se podría decir que se comportaron bien ¿cierto? ¿Cierto? Suspiró.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Madre ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta extrañada?

—¿De qué se trata?

—Entre nosotros dos ¿Quién te pareció mejor? —estaba hecho, si ese par quería que la decisión la tomara su madre ¡Pues que la tomara ella!

La mujer bajita miró al techo tratando de pensar, emitió un pequeño zumbido mientras lo analizaba. Apenas y los había tratado pero…

—Creo

—¿Si?

—Ambos.

Izuku suspiró largo y tendido. Volvió a sonreír rendido.

«Lo imaginaba»


	2. ¡De Ambos!

**2/?**

 **¿Nos casamos?**

...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia es un manga escrito y dibujado por Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Nota:** Una pequeña historia sobre la situación romántica de los héroes.

* * *

...

 **¡De ambos!**

«Porque encontrar pareja está difícil»

...

—Aunque la popularidad de nuestros valiosos guardianes de la patria va siempre en ascenso, no es directamente proporcional con su vida amorosa y pareciera que más bien es totalmente inversa. Son pocos los momentos que un héroe puede tomarse como descanso. Ya que es un trabajo de 24/7 y a veces no tiene horarios libres, es difícil incluso encontrar una cita común y corriente como los demás ciudadanos, mucho peor tener una relación.

»La mayoría de héroes profesionales que están casados actualmente es porque sus parejas son compañeros que conocieron en la preparatoria o un héroe compañero con el cual coincidieron en medio del "trabajo". Tristemente ni el matrimonio asegura un "felices para siempre" para ellos. En el último ranking de popularidad de héroes masculinos, el guapísimo All Might se mantuvo en primer lugar por quinta vez consecutiva, siguiéndole en segundo lugar el siempre varonil Endeavor y por una mínima cantidad de votos que lo separan del segundo lugar, nuestro caballero de la velocidad Ingenium ocupa el tercer lugar.

»¿Pueden imaginarse que tan difícil es mantener un noviazgo o matrimonio con uno de nuestros protectores de la paz? ¿No? ¿Si? ¡Pues nosotros les hacemos el trabajo más sencillo, ya que recopilamos el testimonio de 10 personas que fueron ex parejas de afamados héroes!

—¡Si van a leer una de esas revistas roñosas de chicas, por lo menos háganlo en voz baja, maldición! —Katsuki gritó al rincón donde todas las chicas de la clase se habían amontonado para leer el último número de la revista "corazón de heroína".

En la portada se podía ver la imagen de muchos héroes atractivos posando y abajo con letras cruzabas el titular ¿Por qué es tan difícil el amor para los héroes?, de repente las estudiantes de Yuei le respondieron a Katsuki con miradas amenazantes y casi agresivas, "Te callas o te callamos" es lo que parecían decir. El muchacho tragó en seco por un segundo sorprendido por el ataque no verbal y pero pronto apretó los dientes mostrándolos amenazadoramente como un depredador.

¡Las chiquillas no se saldrían con la suya! ¡Él era Katsuki Bakugou y no se dejaría amedrentar por un montón de mujeres! ¡Claro que no!

 _¡Oh, claro que sí!_

Desde los jardines, apoyando su espalda contra los árboles, disfrutando de la buena platica con sus colegas, Eijiro Kirishima fue testigo de cómo un paquete rabioso rubio fue lanzado desde la ventana del tercer piso, específicamente desde la ventana de su salón mientras un abucheo femenino gritaba "¡Afuera, aunque sea por la fuerza!".

Katsuki giró en el aire y valiéndose de sus explosiones continuas, amortiguó la caída de pie. Los chicos lo miraron sin mucha sorpresa. Vale, que era sorprenderte ver que alguien osara tirar a Katsuki como un trapo, pero luego de ver el grito de guerra de sus compañeras, ya no era tan sorprendente.

—Y eso es lo que pasa cuando te metes con "Corazón de heroína" —Eijiro declaro con una sonrisa casi burlona.

Todos aceptaron ese indudable hecho asintiendo con solemnidad.

—¿Te creíste que nuestra advertencia era en vano? Déjalas en paz cuando están leyendo la revista, es su momento sagrado —dijo Denki— por eso te dijimos que vinieras a comer con nosotros.

—¡Es hora del almuerzo! ¡Tengo mi derecho a pasarlo tranquilo en el salón si quiero! ¡Pueden leer en silencio las brujas esas! ¿Corazón de heroína? ¡Corazón de bruja debería llamarse! ¡Corazón de bruja! —gritó a la ventana haciendo señales de venganza.

Eijiro se echó a reír junto con sus demás compañeros.

Katsuki terminó de desempolvarse los pantalones para ver al grupo de sus compañeros, frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde está Izuku?

—Oh, Izuku y Shouto fueron a por las bebidas —respondió el pelirrojo.

—Shouto estaba conmigo arriba.

—¿Si? Bueno él vino hace unos minutos y se ofreció a ir con Midoriya.

«¡Cabron!»

¡No podía quitarle los ojos de encima ni por un minuto! ¡Ni por un minuto! Izuku les había pedido expresamente que no quería nada de _invasiones a su espacio personal_ —por llamarlo de alguna manera— durante los almuerzos. Y ambos aceptaron otorgarle el derecho por una semana.

«¿Solo voy al baño? ¿Cumplo mis promesas? ¡Cabron! ¡Puto cabrón!»

Rechinó los dientes con ira. Corrió de inmediato a la cafetería, casi con la tentación de encender sus explosiones y derribar las paredes para llegar más rápido.

Shouto podía ser el otro novio de Izuku pero, pero, pero «¡Argh!» no se dejaría vencer por los truquitos del bicolor, aceptó compartir a su novio por ahora, solo hasta que Shouto entendiera que Izuku lo prefería a él y a nadie más que a él.

 _Joder, joder, joder._

Tomar ventaja, aunque sea solo unos minutos, en esta guerra silenciosa podía significar un gran cambio en el corazón de Izuku, y él respetó, jugó limpio, a pesar de sus consantes necesidades de robarse a Izuku aunque fuese a la fuerza, habia aceptado todo el contrato sin pestañar, ¡Solo para que ese cara marcada lo apuñalara por la espalda!

—¡Pero nunca más! —rugió entrando a la cafetería de una patada.

Los estudiantes comían su comida tranquilamente y conversaban. Katsuki miró de izquierda a derecha, barriendo todo el lugar con sus ojos para encontrar a los dos jóvenes, para encontrar a su novio con el traidor maldito.

No estaban ahí.

Agarró al primer muchacho que se le cruzó en el camino por el cuello y preguntó con ferocidad:

—Izuku Midoriya y Shouto Todoroki.

El chiquillo tembló asustado ante el león peligroso, señaló nervioso a la puerta que daban con el comedor al aire libre, ahí se encontraban las maquinas con latas de refresco. Lo soltó y casi como una bestia corrió hasta ahí, de nuevo otra patada abrió la puerta… y los encontró.

Los encontró en medio de un mar de latas de refresco y tres máquinas que seguían expulsándolas en ríos y ríos de coloridas latas.

—¡Te dije que no era necesario golpearlas tan fuerte! —lloriqueaba Izuku mientras con sus manos trataba desesperadamente de parar que siguieran saliendo latas de las máquinas.

Shouto por su parte recogía las latas en diferentes bolsas sin preocuparse por más.

—¿Qué mierdas está pasando aquí?

—¡Ah! ¡Katsuki! ¡Un momento oportuno! —Shouto señaló para que se acercara— ayúdanos un poco por aquí.

—Y porque debería…

—¡Katsuki, ayuda! —Izuku rogó desesperado.

—¡Rayos! ya, espera, espera —una lata rodo hasta sus pies y la cogió. Volvió a la cafetería y gritó— ¡Refrescos gratis! ¡Rápido que se acaban! ¡Refrescos, maldita sea, son gratis, rayos!

Los ojos brillaron en los estudiantes antes de abalanzarse sobre las máquinas para atiborrarse de las latas de refresco.

Shouto cargó sus bolsas y tomó la mano de Izuku para llevarlo fuera de la jauría hambrienta de latas _frescas._

 _—_ ¿Qué pasó ahí? ¿No que ibas al baño, traidor?

—¿Traidor? ¿De qué hablas? —Shouto apretó la mano de Izuku con posesividad— ohhh… te refieres a ¿esto? —y levantó las manos entrelazadas, sonriendo divertido.

—¡Suéltale la mano, joder!

—Si por favor, suéltame —Lo que menos quería era una pelea por él en la cafetería.

Katsuki resopló con satisfacción.

—Ya —y soltó la mano con inocencia— No soy un traidor, Minoru me atrapó en el camino y me invitó a comer con ellos, ya que estaba fastidiado de escuchar a las chicas leer su revista me fui con él.

—¿Y porque no me avisaste?

—¿Por qué lo aria? Soy su novio —señaló con la cabeza a Izuku— no tuyo.

—¡Aun así estabas con él!

—¡No, no! —Izuku saltó entre los dos— le pedí que me acompañara a comprar los refrescos. Y las maquinas se trabaron, la idea de golpearlas no funcionó demasiado bien.

—Yo diría que funcionó demasiado bien.

Izuku entrecerró los ojos.

—Bien, lo siento, golpee demasiado fuerte.

—¿Ves Katsuki? No pasó nada raro, solo me acompañó, nada más.

Katsuki se rascó la cabeza incomodo, si, no hicieron nada _malo,_ pero la cólera aun lo embargaba, gruñó insatisfecho, hubiera preferido que Shouto lo traicionara, entonces tendría una oportunidad de partirle la cara en dos, tal vez Izuku se lo agradecería por salvarlo de las garras del bicolor.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer con tantas?

—Podríamos entregar unas a las chicas.

—No quiero —Shouto y Katsuki respondieron, ninguno de los dos creía poder soportar más lectura de esa revista, las chicas de Yuei eran adictas a esa cosa.

Regresaron donde los chicos sin Izuku y los dos se sentaron a una distancia prudencial en el círculo de compañeros que festejaron la llegada de ambos, atiborrados de latas.

—¡Madre mía, es el tesoro del pirata! —Eijiro sonrió sobándose las manos— ¿Izuku?

—En el salón, ya viene.

—¿Seguirán leyendo la revista?

—Na, leerán hasta la contraportada —Yuga abrió una lata— pero aun así, esa cosa puede ser algo interesante. Te puede enseñar un par de cosas como por ejemplo que hacer para volverte un héroe muy popular con las mujeres y dan consejos para mantener un buen cutis y que tu cabello no se arruine en las batallas de héroe.

—Ugh. No amigo, gracias.

—El número de hoy estaba dedicado a las relaciones amorosas —continuo Yuga sin importarle Eijiro— Tu padre era un galán en la secundaria ¿No, Shouto?

—No lo sé ni me importa —respondió apático.

—Bueno, bueno, amigo —sonrió alegre— deberías, no, deberían preocuparse en su aspecto para el público femenino, sino quieren quedarse solos y amargados. Son pocos los héroes que se emparejan, se casan y tienen familia sin divorciarse una sola vez.

Este comentario llamó la atención de la mayoria.

—¡Pamplinas! —gritó Katsuki.

—¡Exacto, pamplinas! —Apoyó Minoru— ¡No necesito casarme! ¡Quiero tener un millón de novias primero! ¡Las nenas pueden venir a por mí, mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ellas!

Dudaban que alguna mujer vaya a la puerta de Minoru alguna vez en su vida.

—¿De verdad no te preocupa gustar? —preguntó Shouto a Katsuki en voz baja.

—A ti tampoco debería, idiota. Tú y yo solo necesitamos seguir gustándole a ese idiota.

—Ah, pero a mí no me preocupa dejar de gustarle, te pregunté si a ti no te preocupaba porque ya sabes, una vez que Izuku me elija a mí y nos casemos, tendrás que buscar a alguien más.

Katsuki sonrió a la provocación.

—Puede que "ese" que tenga que buscar a alguien, seas tú, bicolor.

Shouto sonrió también.

Y entre los dos estaba la pregunta:

¿Con quién se casará Izuku al final?

Por qué podían ser ambos novios de Izuku, Izuku podría quererlos a los dos, pero un día tendría que decidirse, no podían seguir así para siempre ¿verdad?

«¿Verdad?»

Voltearon a saludar a Izuku cuando lo vieron llegar corriendo.

«¿Verdad?»

 _Santo cielo._

Por alguna razón la imagen de una posible futura revista, en primera plana, estaba el titular "Una boda de a tres ¡El curioso amor de..."

—Eso nunca va a pasar.

—Definitivamente.


	3. Amor de padre

**3/?**

 **¿Nos casamos?**

...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia es un manga escrito y dibujado por Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Nota:** Una pequeña historia sobre la experiencia de ser padre primerizo.

* * *

...

 **Amor de padre**

 _«Y te protegí y te cuidé y te amé desde el primer momento,_

 _Porque teníamos un lazo más fuerte que la sangre»_

 _..._

Inko Todoroki nació una noche de invierno, cuando Shouto estaba en un viaje forzoso apoyando a la policía en una investigación importante e Izuku estaba enfrentándose a un villano demasiado fuerte para un héroe común.

Ninguno de los dos estaba disponible y solo Katsuki acudió al llamado del hospital. El bebé se había adelantado un mes y eso fue suficiente para que él rompiera las reglas saltando de techo en techo en ropas civiles y una mochila con cosas indispensables para el recién nacido.

«¡Por esta razón Izuku le rogó a esa mujer, Ochaco, quedarse en nuestra casa hasta la fecha establecida! ¡Pero no, no quiso! ¡Se mueve tanto de aquí para halla con ese quirk suyo que estaba claro que pasaría esto!»

Sacó su móvil para volver a llamar a cualquiera de los dos.

 _Apagado._

Gruñó molesto, descendió en un callejón frente al enorme edificio del hospital y acomodó sus ropas desaliñadas por el movimiento. La nieve se derretía a cada paso que daba.

Abrió la mochila para comprobar que nada se hubiese roto dentro y se preguntó si lo que había adentro era suficiente. Todo había sido organizado por Shouto e Izuku ya que él no quiso participar en nada que tuviera que ver con él bebe y para ser sinceros, no se arrepentía de su decisión.

Cuando se casó con Izuku aceptó compartirlo con Shouto hasta que " _la muerte nos separe"_ y esas cosas que se dicen en las bodas. Aunque no fuera realmente legal un matrimonio polígamo en Japón, él había aceptado la unión con todas sus reglas. Y respetando su parte del trato —a su manera— decidió dejar disfrutar a su compañero junto a su segunda pareja con todo ese viaje de la paternidad, ya que la niña era genéticamente hija de Shouto, no se sentía cómodo participando en la travesía.

«No es de mi sangre, así que yo vendría a ser algo así como un tío ¿verdad? Este no es mi lugar, joder.»

Casi a regañadientes se registró en la entrada y corrió hasta la sala de partos, donde una enfermera le pidió que esperara hasta que la niña ya hubiera nacido. Preguntó si todo estaba bien de inmediato y ella muy amablemente le respondió afirmativamente, sonriendo, alabándolo de ser un padre tan preocupado.

—Yo no… —gruñó ¿Cuál era el punto de explicarle la situación a la mujer? «¿Yo soy técnicamente el tío de la criatura?». Entonces trató de entregar la mochila para retirarse, pero ella insistió en que esperara.

Incomodo se sentó en el largo sofá de la salita.

«No es mi lugar»

¡Se sentía más que incómodo!, se sentía como un traidor. Este momento le pertenecía a Izuku y Shouto, no a él, ellos dos fueron lo que estaban tan ansiosos y felices con la llegada del bebe, ellos eran los que más deseaban tener un bebe en brazos.

¡No era tan desalmado como para ignorar a un bebe y por eso estaba ahí pero, pero…!

«¡No es mi lugar! ¡Ni siquiera es mi sangre!»

«¿Estás de acuerdo, seguro?» Izuku le preguntó antes de que empezara el proceso, y él le restó importancia. A Izuku le preocupaba que las cosas se pusieran tensas en casa luego de la llegada del bebé y no paró hasta que Bakugou casi juró que ayudaría si era necesario y que no estaba celoso ni nada.

¿Cómo negarles el derecho? Si ambos, Izuku y Shouto, estaban más que listos para ser padres.

Él, no.

«No»

Escuchó el enérgico grito de la bebe desde el interior de la sala de partos. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció ante el llanto tan fuerte, tan lleno de vida. Sus piernas se tensaron, su corazón bombeo demasiado rápido y de repente le entraron ganas de correr muy lejos, asustado.

La doctora salió de la sala, tenía el rostro brillante por la labor bien cumplida y las manos enguantadas, húmedas. Le sonrió, Katsuki comenzó a sudar.

—Es una niña muy saludable a pesar de haber nacido un mes antes, ¿desea pasar?

Los labios le temblaron, quería negarse, pero estaba demasiado nervioso para formular la palabra correcta. Ella le sonrió más y posó una mano reconfortante en su hombro.

—Necesitamos al padre para que corte el cordón umbilical.

 _"_ _Necesitamos"._ Él asintió firme, si necesitaban a alguien, aunque no fuera el padre…

Rápidamente la enfermera le extendió ropa protectora y él se cambió de inmediato. Al ingresar, una fila de enfermeras y doctores le saludo cordialmente, felicitándolo. Ellos sabían ante quien estaban, el hospital tenía un contrato riguroso con los héroes que requerían sus servicios con discreción y más si en el _trabajo_ algunos trataban a toda costa de ocultar su verdadera identidad, la discreción ante todo con el grupo selecto que les atendería.

No podía ni sostener las tijeras quirúrgicas que le entregaron correctamente. Todo era demasiado surrealista para él, como una ilusión, una fantasía, un espejismo en el desierto. Y entonces, «ah… eres tú».

Una enfermera aun la tenía en brazos, a empujoncitos lo acercaron.

La niña era pequeña, «grande», apenas unos mechones níveos le cubrían la cabeza de sus ojos cerrados, la piel rosada, saludable, casi le pareció que brillaba con una luz blanca alrededor, cálida y atrayente.

Acercó su mano temblorosa a la mejilla sonrosada de la pequeña, ella gimoteo por el contacto.

—Tú gritaste tan alto —susurró, sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar en cualquier momento— eres una niña fuerte ¿no? —sonrió.

Sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón. Volteo hacia Ochaco que lo miraba conmovida desde la cama, estaba cansada y el sudor pegaba los cabellos a su cara. Ella también parecía brillar con luz propia. Si tan solo Shouto e Izuku estuvieran aquí, verían la belleza en aquella escena, un milagro, ambas eran demasiado hermosas para este mundo de color gris, y deseo que algún día Tenya, su esposo, pudiera experimentarlo también.

«Gracias», jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente por esto.

—Aquí —la doctora señaló la sección que debía cortar. Él volvió a asentir y cortó.

Una idea cruzó por su mente, un deseo en su corazón y una promesa en su alma.

«Soy un padre».


	4. Codicia

**4/?**

 **¿Nos casamos?**

...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia es un manga escrito y dibujado por Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Nota:** Una pequeña historia sobre los sentimientos de Izuku.

* * *

...

 **Codicia**

«Amar es dificil»

...

—Shouto se me declaró en el parque —sonrió— se me declaró un día antes que Katsuki ¿sabes? Era el primer día de otoño y acordamos visitar el parque central para un tranquilo almuerzo. Se supone que era una salida grupal o eso es lo que creía pero cuando le vi llegar con sus ojos brillantes fijos en mí, supe que no vendría nadie más, supe de qué se trataba y no dije nada. No soy un inocente, yo ignoraba todas aquellas miradas y hechos a propósito, y cuando los demás trataban de explicarme yo simplemente hacía de oídos sordos. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porqué tenía miedo de que la pequeña burbuja de amistad y camaradería que había encontrado en Yuei se rompiera, estuve tanto tiempo solo y desplazado a un rincón en mis épocas de secundaria que me aterraba regresar aquello. No soy una persona tan optimista como parezco o como los demás creen, también… también me canso, también tengo momentos en los cuales solo quiero llorar y rendirme sin que nadie me estire una mano de apoyo, también quiero tener el derecho de caer de rodillas y tirarme al suelo hasta renovar las energías y levantarme.

»Shouto estaba tan nervioso en ese momento, cuando caminábamos por el parque solo me sonreía y respondía a la conversación con un esfuerzo de mostrarse seguro y conocedor. Trataba de impresionarme, supongo. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, lo juro, para intentar evitar a toda costa los temas que él trataba de tocar: "Amor", "dulzura", "honestidad", todo aquello conllevaba a una declaración que yo no quería escuchar. Sí, me gustaba Shouto como no tienes idea, y no se desde cuándo comenzó a gustarme, tal vez… antes que Kacchan creo, los sentimientos que tengo por él son difíciles de explicar, no es como con Shouto. Dios.

»Los ojos de él se humedecieron cuando escuchó mi respuesta a su declaración, las palabras de mi boca salieron apenas y él comenzó a declararse de la nada sin preámbulo ya, sino le estaba dando el espacio para que él preparara la declaración, no le quedaba de otra ¿verdad? Creí que no tendría el valor de decirlo cuando con tanta sutileza yo estaba tratando de esquivarlo. No lo vi llorar, pero si vi por primera vez una mirada de desolación como nadie ha visto jamás, frente a mí el chico que creía más poderoso que cualquier otro estudiante, se rompió y solo quedaba un adolescente con el corazón destrozado. Nos quedamos callados sin saber ninguno que decir a lo que había pasado, entonces Shouto solo se inclinó con respeto y se despidió.

»No lo vi en clases por tres días.

»¿Te dije que Kacchan se me declaro un día después que él? Los dos son muy diferentes y me aman a su manera, digamos que mientras Shouto trata de hacer mis días junto a él una experiencia plagada de calma, caballería y dulzura, Kacchan trata de llenarme directamente de emociones fuertes y sorpresas… aunque ¿Cómo explicarlo? Shouto ha comenzado a tomar ciertas características de Kacchan, como ser más directo en sus intenciones y Kacchan parece querer imitar la elaboración de escenas románticas… a ninguno le sale muy bien. Kacchan se me declaró en un receso, estaba en la cafetería con Ochaco comiendo y de la nada salió él, me agarró por el cuello de la camisa y me jaló lejos de los demás, a los jardines más lejanos de la preparatoria.

»Me acorraló en un árbol y antes que pudiera reaccionar, tenía sus dos brazos encasillándome, impidiéndome escapar, estaba demasiado cerca y estaba demasiado irritado. Kacchan de todos los días. Él no se fue con preámbulos, ni por las ramas, directamente me dijo "Sal conmigo", y yo me quedé en silencio, sabía que si decía solo "No" tendríamos una pelea muy fuerte ahí mismo, así que hice uso de mi quirk, lo empuje lejos y corrí.

»Kacchan es una persona muy difícil, así que yo no sé lo que siento en exactitud, aun lo admiro como cuando era un niño, todavía correría detrás de él si alguien intenta llevárselo lejos de mi lado, pero…

—Tranquilo, solo dilo como mejor te parezca, ¿lo amas?

—Sí, pero-

—¿Lo odias?

—No, claro que no, es que, es que me siento indigno. Con él y con Shouto, a mí me gustaba Shouto antes de que se me confesara, pero con Kacchan se trataba de envidia, me avergüenza reconocerlo, pero envidiaba todo lo que él era desde que nos conocemos, deseaba tener un quirk tan fuerte como el suyo, quería que los demás me rodeaban como a él, quería tanto que los demás me respetasen, que no me miraran como al pobre niño raro que no vale nada, quería ser como él y tener el poder en mis manos, quería que me mirara como a su igual también. Si en nuestro tiempo en Yuei me gané su respeto, ya no me miraba como si no fuera nada, sino que me miraba de frente, a los ojos.

»Empecé a evitarlos tanto como pude, la mejor manera era rodearme con los demás, mientras estuviera en un lugar lleno de gente ninguno de los dos aria un movimiento demasiado directo. A veces cruzaba miradas con Shouto y él me miraba con cariño y tristeza, a veces parecía que Kacchan trataba de gritarme pero se quedaba sin voz antes de decirme algo y se iba. Me odiaba a mí mismo por hacerles eso, herirlos así, dos hombres que podían plantarle cara a cualquier villano sin inmutarse, eran débiles ante mi rechazo. Me odie, y comenzó a notar pronto que ambos me ignoraban y no los podía culpar, no me hablaban, cuando me veían cerca se alejaban, cuando estábamos en grupo no se dirigían a mí. Era frustrante, muy frustrante saber que los dos estaban olvidándose de mí, y no quería que eso pasara.

—¿Por eso los aceptaste a los dos? ¿No hubiera sido mejor aceptar a uno y tratar de ganar la amistad del otro?

—Kacchan no hubiera soportado ver que prefería a Shouto antes que a él.

—¿Entonces amas más a Shouto?

—¡No!

—¿Katsuki?

—¡No! Kacchan estaba tomando demasiado interés por Ochaco.

—Entonces sentiste celos ¿verdad?

—Si.

—¿Y porque no solo estar con Kacchan? Shouto lo hubiera soportado, es un joven correcto, nunca hubiera tratado de hacer nada contra los dos y con el tiempo quizá…

—¿Y dejar que las mujeres en Yuei corrieran detrás de él? Ya lo hacían, pero ya sabes, se nota cuando alguien está con el corazón roto y es fácil aprovecharse en esa situación.

—Así que no querías que Katsuki tuviera una relación con Ochaco y no querías que Shouto fuera consolado por otra mujer.

—Soy demasiado codicioso.

—Sí, no puedo mentirte joven Izuku. No querías elegir, tú los querías a los dos contigo.

—Si.

—¿Y eres feliz así?

—No lo sé.

—¿Y ellos?

—No lo sé. Tratan de que elija a uno, a pesar de que los dos son mis "novios" y yo he tratado de elegir pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo. Traté mucho, trate ¡Traté de hacer lo correcto! ¡Traté!

—No quieres dejar a ninguno, el amor es difícil de explicar joven Izuku. Es difícil de hacer siempre lo correcto cuando uno ama.

—Sé que estoy siendo un egoísta pero no quiero que me dejen y no quiero dejarlos.

—¿Ya sabes cómo les dirás? ¿O planeas dejar que los dos peleen por ti siempre?

—No lo sé. No lo sé. Si les digo "los amo, no quiero que peleen por mí, quiero estar con los dos" ¿no es muy estúpido? No es una película.

—Bueno la vida de cada persona es una película en sí. Con alegrías, dramas, sufrimientos, peleas, victorias, la vida tiene de todo ¡Ja, ja!

—No sé si es momento de reír.

—Joven Izuku, debes dejar de tener miedo. ¡Si los dos te aman lo suficiente como para aceptar ser tus novios al mismo tiempo! ¡Y si tú los amas tanto a los dos! ¿Cuál es el problema? Las relaciones son de a dos, bueno en tu caso de a tres, pero son para compartir todos los problemas, no para enfrentarlos solos sino como compañeros que se protegerán mutuamente, que pelearan juntos, que lloraran juntos y sonreirán juntos.

—¿Y si no me aceptan?

—Posiblemente ya aceptaron que eres un egoísta codicioso.

—Gracias por el alago.

—Las cosas como son joven Izuku, no puedo mentirte a ti. Tienes tus defectos, pero al mismo tiempo eres un hombre muy brillante, con mucho valor. ¡Plus ultra!

—si… plus ultra.

—¡¿Qué pasa con esa actitud?! ¡Dilo con fuerza, como un estudiante de Yuei! ¡Plus ultra!

—¡Plus ultra! ¡Plus ultra!

—¡Así es como debe ser! ¡Mantén esas palabras y ve a hablar con ellos!

—¿Y que se supone que les diga?

—¿Los amas?

—¡Ya dije que sí, los amo! ¡Los amo a los dos!

—¿Aunque Kacchan sea un hombre impulsivo y apasionado?

—Si. De alguna forma ya se transformó en algo que me gusta de él, es un poco extraño pero es así, sé que el jamás me aria daño de nuevo.

—¿Aunque Shouto sea un hombre reservado con sus problemas?

—Ya no lo es tanto. Aun trata de cargar con algunos problemas él solo, pero creo que se ha abierto más a mí y yo siempre lo sostendré.

—Entonces diles eso. Diles: "Los acepto con sus defectos y virtudes, acéptame también con los míos"

—Es un poco cursi y anticuado.

—¡Bueno pues lamento ser un viejo de la antigua escuela!

—¡No, no! ¡Está bien! ¡Gracias! ¡Te agradezco mucho que me hayas escuchado! No sabía a quién contárselo y recurrí a ti al final.

—¡Ja, ja! Joven Izuku, siempre te escucharé, no solo eres mi heredero, también eres mi amigo y te respeto ¡Sé cuánto vales muchacho! ¡Así que no tengas más miedo y ve a por ellos!

—Gracias, All Might.

...

* * *

...

 **¡Respuesta reviews!: "Amor de padre".**

Gracias por sus comentarios, ¡son muy lindos! (y de seguro sexys) valoro mucho el que se hayan tomado el tiempo de escribirme lo que piensan y quieren.

 **HinataYaoi:** Dalo por echo. aun falta contar sobre dos hijos más y las vivencias familiares. Tendrás mucho de papá Kacchan y la pequeña Inku muy pronto.

 **Shinju:** TodoBaku ¿eh? ¡La idea me encanta! Ciertamente Izuku es un héroe muy ocupado y Katsuki y Shouto saben bien que son hombres guapos, no son ciegos, déjame masticarlo un poco para ver como lo aria.

 **COLDandUGLY:** ¿Multishiper? ¡Déjate caer al dulce y suculento lado oscuro de la fuerza, mi amigo!


	5. Familia

**5/?**

 **¿Nos casamos?**

...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia es un manga escrito y dibujado por Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Nota:** Una pequeña historia sobre los chismes y la familia.

 **Nota2:** "Bakusatsu" es el nombre de héroe de Katsuki. En realidad es "Bakusatsu Kyō/Bakusatsu Ō _"_ pero decidí solo ponerle Bakusatsu, a secas xD.

* * *

...

 **La familia**

«Estamos en el mismo barco»

...

Mamoru lloraba irritado en los brazos de Shouto, estaba en la edad en que los dientes comenzaban a salirle, las encías a arderle y ni la crema anti-inflamatoria que el médico le había recetado surtía efecto. La saliva se le escapaba de la boca entre llanto y llanto y salpicaba a los brazos de su padre, picaba con pequeñísimas explosiones inofensivas, pero molestas, lunares rojos comenzaban a formarse.

—Bien, pequeño alborotador —sonrió, ignorando la irritación en la piel— ¿Qué te parece un poco de leche?

Los ojos grandes y rojos del pequeño se quedaron fijos en la botella cuando Shouto la agitó para llamar su atención. Se parecía demasiado a su padre biológico, ojos rojos, humor irritable y cabello rubio alborotado, era como tener en brazos a un Katsuki encogido, en cambio su hija y él no se parecían tanto, Inko era demasiado _normal —_ y se alegraba mucho por eso—, el color de sus ojos eran marrones como los de su madre biológica, su cabello era blanco, plateado, como el de su abuela y gustaba ver dibujos animados en la televisión con Katsuki por las tardes. Ese par se reía mucho de animaciones que él no disfrutaba tanto, por eso Katsuki e Inko estaban en el cine viendo el estreno de una nueva película animada sobre un héroe con cola de mono, mientras él cuidaba del irritable Mamoru. Si, cuidar de bebes se le daba muy bien, Katsuki en cambio, ese hombre no sabía para nada como tratar a Mamoru y en el peor de los casos terminaba desesperado, rodando por el suelo, mientras Mamoru lloraba y encendía pequeños incendios en los muebles con su saliva explosiva.

El pequeño sorbió el chupón de la botella con ansias, la leche estaba fresca y eso parecía aliviar el escozor en sus encías. Sus ojos rojos curiosearon por la camisa de su padre y con su mano comenzó a distraerse tratando de arrancar los botones de plástico, Shouto sonrió divertido viendo como la mano regordeta del bebe se movía por su pecho.

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala mientras su hijo se alimentaba de la leche y prendió la televisión. El show de la noche estaba especializado en la vida de los Héroes y cuando encontraban algo interesante trataban de exprimirlo hasta lo último, no tenía gratos recuerdos del espectáculo, varias veces intentaron meterse en su vida privada y por lo tanto de su familia al enterarse del matrimonio, luego del nacimiento de Inko y posteriormente sobre Mamoru, el más acosado por los reporteros fue y era Izuku por su estatus como héroe número uno y su amable personalidad.

Algo nuevo que contar sobre Izuku siempre estaba en las pantallas, bastaba con que hubiera una pequeña variación en su rutina y ya estaban comentándolo con teorías extrañas —acotando siempre, la palabra "suposiciones" para no ganarse una demanda por parte de Shouto o un posible ataque de Katsuki—.

—¿Alguien sabe porque nuestro nuevo símbolo de la paz sigue en Europa? Quiero decir, no puedo creer que los héroes europeos sean tan incompetentes que necesiten la ayuda de nuestro Deku para la investigación de la desaparición de trenes.

Al parecer, varios trenes desaparecieron en el subterráneo, como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra con todo y pasajeros, los europeos entonces pidieron la ayuda de Deku creyendo que se trataba de un grupo criminal japonés, váyase a saber porque, tal vez creían que un héroe japonés espantaría a villanos japoneses más rápido que un europeo.

—Ya van tres meses y más parece que lo usan para solucionar disturbios de villanos menores que bien ellos podrían solucionar. Nuestro Deku pertenece a Japón, no a barrer suelos extranjeros —se quejó uno de los comentaristas— si él sigue ahí no sé, podría darse el caso de que terminara echando raíces fuera de Japón.

—Porque no me sorprende, se estaban tardando —susurró Shouto. Mamoru por fin logró el objetivo de arrancar el primer botón y se disponía a ir por el segundo.

—Ah, ¿te refieres a esas fotografías que están circulando por internet? —rio una comentarista— es normal que las jovencitas traten de llamar la atención de un héroe de su calibre —volvió a reír.

—Pero él es un hombre de familia.

—¡Y qué familia! Ustedes me entienden ¿verdad? una esposa más, una esposa menos.

Todos los comentarías rieron y comenzaron a pasar fotografías de jóvenes corriendo como poseídas hacia Izuku cuando lo veían aparecer.

Shouto rodó los ojos. Gracias al cielo que Katsuki no estaba para ver esto.

—A ver, a ver, si yo fuera _uno de sus esposo_ me alegraría más porque viniera una esposa a la casa, que otro esposo ¿eh? ¿eh? Después de toda la pequeña hija del "tri-matrimonio" necesita urgentemente la presencia de una fémina.

Más risas de un chiste de pésimo gusto. Ochako estaba muy presente en la vida de los pequeños como una amiga y madre biológica. Incluso Ochako e Iida se llevaron a la niña de viaje a Hawai por tres días seguidos.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, Mamoru dio un pequeño respingo del susto y sus ojos amenazaron con volver a llorar sino terminaba el sonido molesto. Shouto lo meció mientras acomodaba la botella de leche en la pancita del bebe para contestar.

—¡¿Qué les pasa a esos reporteros?! ¡Eso es discriminación! ¡Discriminación, te digo! ¡Izuku es un caballero, un hombre honorable! ¡Sus abuelas y yo somos presencia femenina suficiente para Inko y Mamoru! ¡¿Pero qué clase de…

De fondo se podía escuchar a un Iida pidiendo que se calmara, con sus gemelos de tres años pidiendo que le dijera "hola" de su parte.

—Si. —es lo único que se respondía a todas las quejas de Ochako, ella era un poco como Katsuki, cuando estaba furiosa mejor solo darle la razón hasta que se le pase. Iida gritó pidiendo ser bajado al piso, los niños ahora reían "papá flota, flota".

—… los demandaré, mejor aún, iré con Katsuki a la televisora, ya van a ver cómo les destruimos las antenas…

—eso es criminal.

—¡Lo que ellos comentan es criminal!

«Pero no es cierto, ni siquiera saben nuestras identidades o la de los bebes ¿Por qué darles importancia?» y para ser sinceros, ya se estaba hartando de estar enviando a cada rato cartas legales para que se retracten de sus palabras.

—Pero por supuesto, todo esto son suposiciones, no podemos saber nada más hasta que haya una prueba concreta —y así, el programa en cuestión se limpiaba las manos de algún problema legal.

El grito de Ochako le taponó el oído y el bebé lo miró sorprendido por el ruido.

—Ochako, Mamoru…

—Perdona, perdona ¿está contigo?

—Aja.

—¡Uy! Lo siento mucho, no quise gritar.

—Está bien —su oído no.

—Creo que mejor…

—Sí, sí, comprendo, dale un besito de mi parte, que descansen y disculpa por el grito.

Lo último que escuchó fue a Iida cayendo al piso y más risas de los niños.

…

* * *

…

Inko era buena niña, hacia caso a sus padres, por eso solo miraba las caricaturas junto a su papá Katsuki después de almorzar y cuando terminaba el programa infantil, Inko se despedía de sus papás dándoles un beso a cada uno, se preparaba para la cama, y finalmente uno de sus papás llegaba a contarle un cuento antes de dormir.

Inko no miraba cosas que no eran para niños, como los shows de celebridades a esa hora, aun cuando estaba en un restaurante de tallarines después de ver la película. Mientras Katsuki estaba hablando con el administrador del lugar, ella se distraía viendo un video de su grupo musical favorito en el celular de su papá.

Katsuki podía ver a su hija de seis años agitando los pies en la silla al compás de los videos musicales, y las tres pantallas colgando del techo que mostraban a unos estúpidos comentaristas hablando tonterías sobre Izuku y su familia. Se le erizaron los bellos como los pelos de un gato cuando comenzaron a burlarse de su esposo y de una posible aventura con una de sus tantas fans europeas, ¡Ese restaurante era familiar y no tenían por qué poner programas así! ¡Ah! Pero el administrador se negaba a cambiar de canal, porque la mayoría de los clientes habían pedido ese programa y siendo su hija y un bebé aun en su mesita especial los únicos infantes en el restaurante, no veía el problema.

Katsuki estaba a punto de hacer explotar el restaurante, reducirlo hasta las cenizas si no cambiaban de programa y así de literal amenazó al administrador. Por supuesto, el hombre terco se creyó ofendido y respondió que se calmara o tendría que echarlo del local.

—¡Usted no sabe quién soy yo!

—No, y disculpe, no tengo interés en saberlo.

«¡Soy Bakusatsu! Uno de tus malditos héroes más poderosos y la hija de Deku está sentada justo ahí» bueno, no es que pudiera revelar su identidad porque si, aria más daño que bien, su hija no necesitaba un escándalo grande en su vida, por eso Izuku, Shouto y él trataban de separar la vida personal de la profesional tanto como fuese posible.

Inspiró furioso, el aire en sus pulmones se calentó al igual que humo y exhaló por la nariz con la mandíbula tensa como un toro bravo, un toro que estaba a centímetros de atropellar a ese viejo administrador.

—Puede meterse sus tallarines por el culo —dijo muy cerca de la cara del hombre, para que sintiera por lo menos la real amenaza, él no hablaba por gusto, «vamos, atrévete a responderme ¡Atrévete!».

No se atrevió, el administrador solo volteó la cara nervioso y temblando, Katsuki victorioso regresó a la mesa, cargó a su hija en brazos y le dijo que mejor era ir a comer con papá Shouto y Mamoru a casa.

—Podemos pedir tallarines a domicilio si quieres.

—¡Bueno! ¿Y pizza?

—Y pizza —confirmó el rubio sonriéndole gentilmente a su pequeña.

Inko agitó la mano en señal de despedida al administrador y los meseros, sonrió con inocencia, ajena al porqué de que los vieran fijamente, casi pálidos, mientras salían del local.

Katsuki comenzó a marcar a los deliverys necesarios para complacer a su princesita, en casa Shouto no lo dejaría pedir lo que quisiera, así que mejor pedir disculpas a pedir permiso.

…

* * *

…

La mesa del hogar familiar se llenó de bebidas de chocolate, gaseosas, pizzas y pastas con champiñones y salsa blanca, la favorita de Inko. Shouto no pudo ni regañar al rubio cuando llegó justo segundos después de que las motos de comida a domicilio se aparecieran en su puerta. Inko tenía los ojos brillantes como estrellas por toda la comida y no, no había forma de regañar a Katsuki directamente, se le ocurriría algo.

—Despacio Inko, sino tendrás dolor de pancita —Shouto advirtió acariciando el cabello de su hija, la pequeña asintió con la boca llena de pasta y la salsa blanca alrededor de la boca.

—Bueno hija, come despacio —Katsuki asintió, pero añadió en susurro no muy disimulado—puedes comer lo que quieras, hasta reventar —le guiñó un ojo.

—Te escuché.

Katsuki encogió los hombros.

Mamoru dormitaba en el hombro de Shouto, Katsuki intentó saludarlo cuando llegó pero del pequeño solo recibió palmadas en la cara y baba explosiva.

—Deja de vernos así Shouto —el rubio comenzó con la pizza— come, come, es mucha comida para dos personas nada más. La comida no se desperdicia.

—Es mucha comida para tres nada más —sonrió— pero tienes razón en lo de la comida, tú te encargaras que no sobre nada.

—¿Disculpa?

—Yo no tengo mucha hambre e Inko sabe que no es bueno comer mucho de noche ¿verdad, princesa?

La pequeña asintió bebiendo del chocolate.

—Se puede guardar…

—No es bueno para ella comer comida chatarra días seguidos.

—Caries, me pueden salir caries —mostró sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

Katsuki tenía que protestar, tenía que, su estómago no era un barril sin fondo. Inko jaló de su mano.

—El héroe comía mucho ¿no? Comía mucho y se volvía fuerte —sus ojos volvieron a brillar— fuerte como papá Katsuki y si comes mucho, serás mas fuerte.

Shouto hizo sonidos con la garganta tratando de no reír. Katsuki mostró una radiante sonrisa para su hija, mientras que internamente gritaba de terror.

Mamoru eructó, bostezó y se durmió por fin.

…

* * *

…

—Shouto, shouto maldito —gruñó— solo matame ya ¿si? Es lo que quieres ¿verdad? Asesinarme con comida ¿no? ¡¿No?!

—No seas tan dramático.

Mamoru dormía como una roca en su cuna e Inko descansaba en su cama luego del cuento. Shouto se acomodó en la silla de la cocina, al lado de Katsuki que trataba a pura fuerza de voluntad tragar el resto de la pizza en un enrollado extraño.

—Todavía te falta el tallarín.

—¡Déjame en paz!

—Come, come mucho papá Katsuki, así serás más fuerte que ese héroe con cola de mono.

—Te voy a matar, lo juro, un día.

—¿De verdad vas a matar al padre de tus hijos?

—Todavía les quedaría Izuku.

Shouto rio.

—Me extrañarías demasiado. Lo sé.

—¡No te hagas muchas ilusiones!

Shouto rio más fuerte.

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe entonces.

—Solo ayúdame a terminar todo esto, maldito.

Shouto se acarició el mentón, fingiendo pensar, para luego negar con la cabeza.

—Asume la responsabilidad.

Escuchó a Katsuki murmurar insultándolo, masticando a la fuerza. Apoyó un codo en la mesa, era muy tierno a su manera, esa ruda manera. No estaba en sus planes quererlo de esa manera en su adolescencia o los primeros años de matrimonio pero tenía que aceptar ahora, que así como Izuku tenía un lugar en su corazón, también Katsuki.

—Te falta el chocolate.

—Cállate, cállate —gruñó, y con asco alcanzó la jarra con bebida chocolatada.

—Y la gaseosa.

—Shouto, te juro…

Shouto volvió a reír, lanzándole un beso y para su sorpresa, Katsuki se sonrojó mientras bebía el líquido marrón.

Tenía su lugar en el corazón del rubio. Lo sabía.

Y por más tonterías que dijeran en ese show o en otros medios, su matrimonio con Izuku y Katsuki, su familia enorme, incluyendo a Ochako, Iida y los gemelos, se mantendría fuerte y unida.

Se levantó, beso el hombro del rubio.

—Te ayudaré.

—Ya era hora, idiota.

...

* * *

...

 **¡Respuesta reviews!: "Codicia".**

 **COLDandUGLY:** Espero que el TodoBaku te haya gustado xD este ojala sea el punto de inicio para ser multishiper. También escribiré un capitulo BakuDeku, y después uno TodoDeku, ¡este es el poder de escribir un OT3! :v los puedo combinar a diestra y siniestra en la misma historia muajajaja.

 **Pascuala Son:** Son capítulos sueltitos, así que podrás ver un poquito de todo, incluso tal vez terror OwO.

aki: Gracias por leer :D


End file.
